oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Temujin96/Archive 2
re:titleblacklist What would you want to blacklist then? Are there any situations where we need a titleblacklist? And, the abusefilter is already enabled, at . 19:48, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Custodian request Is it possible for me to get Custodian on 2007.runescape wikia? The page to request access isn't up; and technically I don't have the requirements on 07. I do have the edits on the RS3 wikia though. Side Note: Could you move File:Jute fibers.png to File:Jute fibre.png Shoyrukon (talk) 08:19, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Re:Mod Mat K uses the Wiki! Looks like it. 21:47, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for getting in contact with me! I've been a member of the wiki for many years now (various accounts, I must add) and I love the whole idea of using my own knowledge of the game to my advantage and correcting/adding or just editing some posts with new images, 07-related information and try and make it as accurate as possible. I'd like to learn all aspects of things and how they work here. I've got the hang of a lot of things just this evening with the help of Spineweilder. Saying that, there's a lot more I want to learn and would like to become an active and trusted member of the wiki. Thanks! -- 03:24, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Update and Release Date I was thinking of copying over the updates and release dates from RSW. This would only include the notes from the beginning (2001) to the last patch before OSRS was introduced (some month 2007). Then the patch notes would pick up in 2013 when OSRS was released. Any content, even GWD, would be noted based on the OSRS release date and not the previous dates. Would you be against this? Shoyrukon (talk) 23:44, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Need to block * http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/107.194.213.68 * http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/96.50.184.73 * http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/184.43.110.198 In case you missed them, Shoyrukon (talk) 05:28, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Untitled quests page is wrong, same with quest cape. holy grail has a 20 attack requirement in rs07 not 30. Dungeon maps? Hi Temujin, I'm in the process of fixing up a couple pages I think needed help, namely the Melee training page. I'm trying to find a source for dungeon maps without labels or other markings, just raw minimap data. Is there any source for things like this? SneakyRedPanda (talk) 03:02, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Converting .gif to .png while keeping transparency? Ah, I recall reading in the rules that gif or png is supported (it might have been the Runescape 3 wikia). I will upload in png though. Vaythe (talk) 13:09, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :You took down my images since you asked me to upload .png images. I do not know how to convert .gif to .png while keeping the transparency though. Vaythe (talk) 13:17, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Feel free to delete, I figured everything out. Vaythe (talk) 13:28, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Request/regarding file formats. Please, know that I am new to submitting content to wikia so I appreciate you advising me. I also request a name change to Silas for valid reasons. :I have reuploaded the Dragon full helm (g) chat box head per your request. world map Don't delete the revision that can't be displayed on File:Old School RuneScape world map.png, please. I'm contacting Wikia about the issue. -- 05:06, June 26, 2014 (UTC)